A War Of Forbidden Love
by Helainna
Summary: Aikane, escapes from her world as a maid, and finds herself serving in Lord William's army. KaiOC. Rated M for Language. On the verge of Discontinuing. Review if you want more!
1. Profiles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own Aikane and William II of Farlaine.**_

_I know you've been reading it! If you read it, be nice and leave a review! _

**Title: **A War of Forbidden Love

**Author:** WhimsicalDance

**Catagory: **Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** Aikane wants to escape, from being a maid. When the perfect opportunity comes at hand, she is refused the chance. Eventually, she proves herself worthy of fighting, and for love.

**Pairing: **KaiOC

**Rating: **M - Lemon in later chapters

**Updates: **Writing Chapter 3

* * *

Name: Aikane of Sefaire 

Age: 18

Hair: Chestnut brown, fringe outlining face and has a side French braid.

Eyes: Ink blue

Height: 163cm

Weapon: Bow and arrow, on horseback

* * *

Sir Kai of Melanlaw 

Age: 23

_I'm pretty sure you're clear on Kai's hair (drool... oh so sexy!) and his eyes. From G-Rev by the way. If not, go watch G-Rev, then come back and read the story!_

Height: 177cm

Weapon: Sword on horseback

* * *

William II of Farlane 

Age: 24

Hair: Jet black, ruffled and spiked (kinda like Kai's only less cool :D)

Eyes: Brown

Height: 171cm

Weapon: The Sword on horseback, but he also has an entire army (he's almost king by the way, all he needs is a queen!)

**_WARNING!_**

There's language, and death of character, and lemon later on... (I know how much you guys like the lemon part... teehee)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own Aikane and William II of Farlaine.**_

_Hopefully, this makes sense. If it doesn't tell me in the review._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

"_If only I could run away. Escape from this dull life; feeding chickens, milking cows, serving men." _Aikane thought to herself, as she scattered the grains onto the dirt. A flurry of chickens pecked eagerly at the fallen grains. Her morning chores were dull, like the rest of her life.

She looked down at her clothes. They were a rough material. Her dark brown skirt matched her bodice, and a dirt smudged white apron was tied to her waist. This was when she was "Aikane the Maid". Aikane had a secret. In the night, she would sneak out and go to the forest at the edge of the village. She'd go toward an ancient oak, where, in the hollow, she hid a stash of clothes. She would put on her short pleated skirt, her light, tight fitting shirt and a vest. She would put on a leather belt which held a dagger. She'd pull on high leather boots and fingerless gloves. She had a bow made from cherry wood, which had been passed down by generations of women in her family. She also had an enchanted cask of arrows. This cask of arrows was said to be a gift from the fairies of Elline. During the day, she was Aikane the Maid. In the night, she was Aikane the archer.

The loud babble outside had brought Aikane back to earth. She went outside to investigate what was making all the people of Sefaire talk so much. She stood on tiptoe, desperately trying to see what was going on. She caught a glimpse of a few knights on horses. A knight with red hair, mounted on a grey horse, held his hand up to silence the people.

"Good citizen's of Sefaire! The king is in dire need of young men to take up the bow or the sword! Fighting in the army is a great honour! Those who wish to join, report to the Gopelle Camp this afternoon!" The knights rode away toward the north of the village, where a small military camp was set up. As they were leaving, she caught the eye of a knight, his hair slate blue at the front and a dark grey blue at the back. When she gazed into his amethyst eyes, time seemed to go slower. _(A/N: You know that slow motion thing they have in movies, when they look at each other, and everything around them slows down.) _She broke away from the gaze.

This was her chance to escape.

* * *

Later that day, she went to the forest and changed into her archer outfit. When she had finished putting on the last item, she was no longer a maid. She went to the military camp, bow cask slung across her back. She lined up behind the dozen of men who were here to show off their skill. She watched the men take up their bows. Some were skilled, hitting within one of the coloured rings, if not within the smallest coloured ring. Others were hopeless. Their arrows piercing the ground a few short metre from the bow. When it was finally Aikane's turn, she loaded her bow, when an arm blocked her from firing. 

"What do you think you're doing?" It was the knight with the two toned hair. His cold voice sending fearful shivers up and down her spine.

"Let her go, Kai." the red haired knight said lazily, "She won't get very far." He said with a mocking laugh. All the men around the area burst out in laughter.

Keeping a hard face, Aikane stood in position. She pulled back the string of the bow, and let go. The arrow shot forward, and hit the smallest coloured ring, right in the very centre. There was a loud intake of breath as the arrow hit the target with a thump. The two knights had their mouths slightly opened, their eyes widened.

"That's impressive. What's your name young lady?" asked the red headed knight.

"Aikane of Sefaire."

"Well, Aikane, I have to admit, you have enough talent to join the army of William II!"

"Tala! She's a girl." the other knight said through a clenched jaw.

"Kai, you have to admit, that was a perfect shot." the knight, named Tala said to his friend, and in a low whisper, he added, "And she's a pretty damn good catch, if you're lucky." Tala winked. Kai gave him a death glare.

"You're in, Aikane of Sefaire, you are to report to camp at dawn tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes."

Aikane ran to the forest, she knew that had taken longer than she would have hoped, but it didn't matter. Tomorrow, would be the start of a new life. She quickly changed into her rough skirt and bodice, and ran back home.

* * *

"BITCH! GET ME SOME MORE BEER! Wretched girl! Why did she have to be a girl?!" her beefy father yelled. Aikane came out with a big flagon of beer. Half an hour later, she peered out of the room she had been confined to. Her father was asleep on a chair, his hand gripping his beer flagon, resting on his large belly. He mumbled a few words, she caught words and phrases such as: "Mmmph... beer... don't take... Little Bitch!... get me... beer...". Aikane knew he wouldn't miss her, but it wouldn't hurt to write a note. 

_Dear Father,_

_I'm sorry I was such a worthless daughter, but do not worry. I will not burden you any longer. By the time you read this letter, I will be at the military camp. I know how you wanted a son. All I can do for you now, is to join the army like a son would._

_Farewell,_

_Aikane._

She left the note on her father's belly. He would have no trouble finding it in the morning. She packed a roughly spun knapsack with a few ointments, a diary, a quill and ink, and a little trinket box with a necklace from her mother before she died. She left the house and turned. She would be leaving the house she had lived in for the last 21 years. This would be last time she'd see it. But there comes a time when one must leave home, and stretch one's wings to take flight. It was now her turn.

* * *

_In the Morning_

The man woke up, perched on his rather large belly was a piece of parchment. The little black eyes on his bun of a face darted back and forth as he read the writing. He set the parchment down. Tears glistening.

"Ahh so the girl has left to go to fight. Well, I couldn't be prouder of the little blessed bitch."

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter! And that took so long! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going?_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own Aikane and William II.**_

**Chapter 2: Soldier**

When Aikane arrived at the camp, only Kai was left. There was a scowl scribbled across his face. "Everyone's gone, Tala said I had to stay behind to escort you to the next camp."

"But I thought we were training here." Aikane said in confusion, dropping her bag to the ground.

"No, we're stopping at different places, to collect more soldiers. Our final destination is where Lord William will meet us." Kai rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh, "Do you ride?"

"Of course," she said, wrinkling her eyebrow.

"Good, otherwise it's going to take a hell lot longer." Kai said, pulling on the reins.

"How long will it take?" she asked as she packed some more supplies she had found around the camp.

"Well, pending we don't meet anyone, it'll take us two days, if we meet someone, maybe three. If we're really unlucky, and we lose our horses and meet an enemy, it'll take longer." he said as Aikane mounted the brown horse.

"Great, I get to spend two days with Captain Cold." Aikane muttered to herself, but apparently not quiet enough.

"What?" Kai turned around, and his horse walked on.

"Nothing."

They rode in silence, cantering till they came to the foot of the forest. It was just a blur of green and brown, it was thick with leaves. They entered the forest, the horses at a walking pace. They kept to the path, and didn't utter a word.

_I wonder if he's always like this. Doesn't he have family or a girlfriend or something?_

"Stop." Kai said shortly, drawing his horse to a halt. "I heard something."

He drew out his sword, but as soon as the metallic sound of the blade scraping against the cover, a band of goblins jumped out. Their skin a putrid green, with black eyes filled with greed. They had poor armour, just a few scraps of lizard skin covering their chests. They gave a war cry as they advanced toward the pair. The war cry had startled the brown horse, and it bolted. It started so suddenly, Aikane was thrown off. Her shoulder came into contact with the ground first. Kai turned around, only to see the flicker of brown through the thick forest, and Aikane lying on the ground. He faced the goblins as they advanced. Aikane slowly stood up, an expression of pain across her dirt smudged face. She quickly took her bow and loaded an arrow. She stood with her back to the mounted Kai, the arrow pointing at each of the goblins in turn. The goblins gave a final war cry and leapt toward the pair. Kai had to manoeuvre his horse and fend off the goblins. Aikane started shooting, each arrow aimed perfectly, piercing their hearts without fail. More goblins appeared from various bushes. The goblins had obviously planned this. Raids by various magical creatures were common in forests such as this one.

"Aikane! Get on! We'll never be able to fight them all!" Kai yelled behind his shoulder as he shook a goblin of his bloodstained sword. She didn't need telling twice.

She took one last shot, and ran toward the horse. She climbed on with much difficulty due to all the goblins surrounding the horse. Once she had climbed on, Kai squeezed his legs and urged the horse into a canter. She kept her bow loaded, shooting at advancing goblins attempting to stop the horse. She then swung her bow over shoulder and held onto Kai, with the fear of falling off again.

They came to a halt by a river. Kai unmounted first, and left Aikane to get off the horse herself.

_How chivalrous. _

He walked toward the river and cupped his hands. The dipped his hands into the water and splashed his face with the water. When he turned around, he saw Aikane sitting on the grass, rummaging through her pack. She looked up, and gasped.

"You've been injured!" She took out an ointment and a bandage and ran to Kai.

"It's nothing!" Kai said pulling his arm away roughly as she touched it.

"No, just let me bandage it!"

"I said, it's FINE!"

"NO IT ISN'T! YOU MIGHT NEED TO GET YOUR ARM CUT OFF IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING!" she shouted. Kai looked at her with his cold amethyst eyes.

She uncorked the bottle and dabbed some the cut on his arm. He flinched slightly, but Aikane persisted. _She's a fighter, she's tougher than I thought._

She wrapped the bandage around his upper arm, his large muscles tensing at the touch of her hand. She looked up. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He knew that, but it was the fact no one had ever cared for him, no one had touched him. He seemed untouchable, until now.

When she had finished bandaging his arm, he pulled away. "I'm going to go look for food, we're camping here tonight." he said gruffly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own Aikane and William II**_

_It's the HOLIDAYS!!! Hooray! I spend so much time on this fic, even more than my homework..._

**Chapter 3**

Aikane woke up the next morning to find Kai packing the bags attached to the horse's saddle.

"Morning. About time you got up." Kai said, not taking his eyes off the saddle bags.

"When are we going?" Aikane said, getting up and stretching.

"Now." Kai replied in his rude, rough manner. He mounted the horse, and walked it over. "Let's go."

Aikane threw the bag over her shoulder along with her bow. She walked over to the river. The other side was a small clearing, and then the thick forest started again. She knew they had to cross the river. Kai looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

_What is she thinking?_

Aikane looked up the river, and there it was, a messy array of rocks. She ran toward the rocks, and jumped onto the nearest. Kai was mesmerized by the girl. She would look carefully at the pattern and figure which rock would be the best to jump to. When she had chosen her destination, she'd leapt across, and land without fail, onto the slippery rock. She looked like a deer, full of grace and elegance. Kai gave a huff of impatience and urged his horse to move on into the water. As the horse waded across, Aikane had managed to get across the river. The horse had no difficulty crossing, it was sturdy and strong, but if either one of them tried to wade, the strong current would overwhelm them, and wash them away.

When Kai had made it across the river, he looked at Aikane.

"Get on; I don't want to spend forever trying to get to the camp."

Aikane climbed on, and hesitated.

"Grab onto me, we're going to be going pretty fast."

She slowly placed one hand near his waist. Kai, out of impatience, grabbed both her hands and put them on his stomach, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel her heart sprinting, her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He paused for a moment as he felt the beating pulse against his back, warmth spreading from his stomach where her hands rested. _Maybe, _he thought,_ I could do this forever..._

He shook himself, shaking the thought out of his head. Or so he thought.

_Tala's going to yell at you if you keep dawdling, Kai!_

He squeezed his legs and the horse started to trot and then breaking into a canter. They were not alone. Silence was a familiar companion.

It was after an hour or so before there was a peep from either one. Their pace was slower, at a walk, so it wasn't so overwhelming to speak now. Aikane was the first to speak.

"Why are you a knight, Kai?"

Kai was struck dumb. Out of all the questions she could have asked, she chose the hardest one. _Why had he joined the knighthood in the first place?_ He knew Tala had joined because he liked being such an important figure in society.

"I think I followed Tala into knighthood. He persuaded me into joining with him." Kai said with an air of uncertainty.

"If you had a choice, would you choose to be someone else?" she said, resting her head on the tip of his shoulder.

"I can't imagine myself doing anything else. It's become a part of who I am."

"Well, what about your girlfriend? Doesn't she miss you? Don't you miss her?"

_Where the hell does she get all these ideas from?_

"No, because I don't have one."

"Oh."

Did she sound disappointed? Disappointed because she couldn't pry anything else out of him?

"Well, if you fell in love, would you stay for her?"

Apparently not.

This question made Kai really think. Would he ever fall in love?

_Don't be silly, love makes you weak..._

But what if he really did? Would he really stay for the girl he loved most?

"We're here." Kai said gruffly, avoiding her question completely.

She hopped off the horse. Dozens of young men, not older than 20, were sitting around in uniform, chatting excitedly about the adventures that this war may bring. There were 3 rows of tents, and in the middle of the whole lot was a slightly larger tent, with flags at the entrance.

Sir Tala walked up to them.

"Okay, Kai, we've got that tent with the flags and she's with us, Airane-"

"Aikane" she corrected him.

"Oh sorry, Aikane, well you're sharing with us. Tomorrow we're going to have to teach these boys how to hold a sword and shit like that. Anyway, dinner is soon."

She had been hoping for a tent by herself, but she couldn't complain; it was better than sleeping with strange men or outside in the cold.

She walked into the tent, it was bigger than she had thought. There were already two sheets laid out. The third was folded and tucked away in a corner. Underneath was what looked like three blankets. She took the sheet lying on top and shook it out. She lightly placed it on the floor of the tent. It was close to the tent wall, and left a considerable gap between it and the closest sheet. Aikane sat on the sheet and placed her pack on her lap. She stuck her hand in and shuffled the various bottles until she found her diary and quill.

_It's been such a long journey. Not much has happened, but an unexpected ambush by a horde of goblins delayed our trip here._

_I have to share a tent with Sirs Kai and Tala. I've never actually shared a tent with a man..._

There was a loud ringing. The forty or so men flooded out of their tents, holding bowls and spoons. She guessed it was dinner time. She went outside with her own bowl and saw a single line. She tried to catch a glimpse of what was being served. He was ladling something soupy out of a large pot. It wasn't until she was being served when she found out what it was. Stew.

When she got out of the queue, she looked around. The young men were sitting on the grass, slurping away. It looked as if they hadn't eaten in a while. The stew reminded her of home, in the winter.

"_Hurry up, Little Bitch!" a boom came from the next room. 'Little Bitch' was what her father would call her. Ever since her mother's death when she was 10, he had forgotten 'Aikane' and now saw her as 'Little Bitch'. After working, he'd come home, slump onto the couch and demand beer. She ladled the soup into bowls and took one out to her father._

_She sat on the woven rug by the crackling fire. She wriggled her toes. How good it felt to sit by the dancing flames while watching the snow fall outside._

"What's the matter?" smirked Tala as he sat down. Kai following close behind.

"I was just thinking about home." Aikane said quietly.

"Yeah... I always think about Hannah back home-"

"Not Hannah again..." Kai grumbled.

"Well, you're never going to know what it feels like to miss someone like hell, because you've never fallen in love!" Tala shot at him. He turned to Aikane, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

"I have." she said as a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks. _And I think I'm about to fall again._


End file.
